


Demolition and Reconstruction

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bra is kinda a pushover, Braten, Bulla - Freeform, Carron, Deployed mom, Divorce, F/M, Gen, I don't know shit, Military, Post-Divorce, Rebuilding, Ruta is Raditz daughter, Sequel, Trunks is a mess, Vegeta had a gym, finding yourself, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Sequel to Rebuilding:Goten Son is starting over and hesitant to tell his family who is very tight knit. He decides to stay with his best friend instead and avoid all his problems by focusing on Trunks. What could go wrong? Bulla is on a journey of self-discovery as she realizes very little of what she does is for herself.I am dedicating this to my friend TBK.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Cabba/Marron (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), others
Series: Rebuilding Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401808
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Goten rested his head back on the headrest of the car, “Yah, of course, I will tell you when I am in town mom.” 

“I am so excited that you are going to be in town for a bit. I mean mid-August is weird timing but baby I am so happy! Though I wish Valese could join us, but I am happy to have my Goten to myself.” Chichi chimed and Goten could hear the water running in the background. 

He laughed airly, “Yah...I am sure she is enjoying having the place to herself though.” 

Her mother intuition must have hit because she sounded concerned as she asked, “Honey is everything okay?” 

“Yah! I am just super tired. The plane ride from Hawaii to the states is long. I’ll call you when I am finally in town.”

“Alright. Bye baby.” 

“Bye mom,” he hung up and took a deep breath. He was hoping to avoid his family just a little longer considering he got here a day ago. A day he spent unwinding in a hotel before spending an entire week catching up with people. He shut the car door behind him and rested against the car door as the kids emptied out of the school. 

He just needed time.

"Uncle G!" yelled a familiar purple-haired little girl dressed in overalls and combat boots. She was in a full sprint until she reached Goten’s arms and he swung her around. 

“Dang Lulu you are getting big!” Goten laughed and rested her on his hip.

Her twin brother sulked out of the school arm crossed in deviance as always, but his face lit up in a huge smile as he saw who his sister was hugging. "Goten!!! Dad said you were coming today!" he ran to the car with a huge grin.

"Yah! And I figured I'd pick you munchkins up. I took your mom’s car so don’t tell her." 

"Mom says she trusts you more with her car than dad. Dads totaled a few cars anyway," Vj shrugged looking much like his grandfather but his personality was all Trunks. 

"But not with us in them!" Lulu added rather optimistically. 

"Well I am taking you guys home today and we are gonna have a good time." 

"How long do you get to stay Uncle G?" Luna asked batting her eyelashes at him. 

"A bit," Goten responded noncommittally and started buckling them in their booster seats. "Guess we will have to see. I gotta lot of people to visit here in the city but you two were number one on my list." 

"Above daddy?" Luna asked, blue eyes sparkling at him. 

"Well duh. Daddy is cool but you two are my favorite." 

"We didn't know you were coming. Aunt Bulla usually picks us up," Vj said. 

"Huh well, I don't know your dad asked me to come to get you two."  _ After I waited out front of your house for an hour he thought. _ Trunks left his spare key with Bulla leaving Goten out front his house since Trunks had to go into work last minute, “Anyway your dad said he’d be home at 4 pm but I say we get ice cream and not tell him.” 

“Yay!” Lulu yelled as his phone rang and VJ smirked at the thought of leaving his father out of the icy dessert. 

“Uncle G, Aunt V is calling,” VJ said mildly annoyed, he like Trunks did not care much for Valese. 

Goten swiped the phone to hang up, “She can wait for once,” he said bitterly but with a smile. Luna and VJ shrugged at each other and Goten sighed, “Ice cream!”

…

Bulla jerked as she was ripped from dozing off. “You need to set boundaries with your family,” Ruta chastised her, sitting down next to her in the hospital break room

Bulla sipped her coffee, “What are you talking about this is my third cup of coffee. I am fine.” 

“You never tell anyone no!” Ruta scoffed, “You raise Trunks' kids half the time. You help your dad at his gym. Don’t deny it, babe, my dad works there. You just got done with this lavish birthday for your mom AND today was supposed to be your day off.” 

“Pan was sick and need a cover,” Bulla defended, “She would cover for me if I needed it.” 

“Say no every once and a while.” 

“Fine Ruta, no,” Bulla sassed back. 

“Good god you are Vegeta’s daughter!” Ruta sighed and tugged her long, thick brown curly hair out of its bun. “Your gonna burn out. I only see you at work these days and you need a little fun in your life. And all the guys here at the hospital are assholes I would know.” 

“I am less than interested in any of these pompous jerks. I don’t want mansplaining in my home. I already have Trunks and my dad in my life.” 

“Well when you find a nice guy, be sure not to dump him because your family has ‘afraid of intimacy’ running in their genetic code,” Ruta rolled her eyes at herself and played with a ringlet as she heated her lunch.

"Why did you break up with him again? You guys were adorable," Bulla pointed out and cringed when she saw the pained look her friend always had talking about her ex,  _ the _ ex. Bulla and Ruta had been best friends since they were babies, they had to be, Raditz and Vegeta had grown close at the time and they both had little girls. And so the two did everything together and humorously reflected their fathers in a few key areas. 

Ruta was much taller then Bulla and had a ridiculous mane of hair. Ruta was also more outgoing. Bulla was more introverted and had her father’s temper if provoked. Or maybe it was her mother’s temper? Ruta’s wild phase could never rival her father’s but between the two girls, she was the party girl. 

"He was just too mature. I wanted to go out and party and Chaoitzu wanted to do puzzles and cuddle and shit," she pouted her full lips and fiddled with the microwave settings. 

"But you really liked him?" Bulla knew she shouldn't press but Ruta's relationship with Chaoitzu was like something out of a damn romcom. He was this K-pop idol look-a-like who was a bit older than her friend. Ruta had a childhood crush on him and began dating him when she turned 19. Then the breakup. 

"Of course I did. He was my first love. And I mean sometimes I regret it but I mean we haven't spoken in like over a year," she said rushed, pushing her hair back so it rested down the length of her back. 

"Ummm that’s gotta be awkward, considering you know." 

"I know. My dad and his dad are still besties. Well, my dad has lots of besties. But Tien and him do fricken yoga together. Our parents are in the same AA group. Even my grandpa asked why we broke up!" Ruta threw her hands up and groaned, "And he's at the same guard base I do weekends at." Ruta whined and rubbed her temples, "And he's so much hotter now Bulla. And his girlfriend looks like a fricken model.” 

“How do you know all this?” 

“I stalk him on twitter and he brought her to the Christmas party at the cafe last year,” Ruta groaned, “Anyway we need to unwind and have a girl’s night. I’m bad at love and hopeless but you need to find someone worth your time.” 

“Eventually,” Bulla said, quickly finishing up her lunch, “Gotta go to rounds bye!” she yelled and Ruta sighed. Bulla was never going to change.

…

Goten answered the door and looked a bit confused when he opened it to see a woman in scrubs. "Hello... Bulla? Oh wow, it has been forever," he blinked his eyes and smiled. 

"Goten! Trunks didn't tell me you were visiting," she smiled and gave him a quick side hug. "I just got off and left a bunch of my laundry here so I need to get that." 

"Auntie B!" Luna yelled and jumped off the couch to hug her. 

"Hey Lulu it's only been a few days," she giggled and hugged her niece tight.

"Yah two nights with dad burning food," VJ whined. 

"Is Trunks not home yet?" Bulla asked. "My god it's 6 already." 

"He said he's stuck in traffic but is picking up take out so there's that. He should be here soon," Goten reassured her. 

"He always says that though," VJ muttered and slammed his book on the table, causing Luna to flinch. 

"Excuse me, young man, there is no reason for attitude," Bulla said. "Your Uncle Goten didn't come all the way from Hawaii to put up with your bad behavior and mood." 

VJ crossed his arms and glared at her from under his bangs. Goten interrupted them, he was used to breaking up a Briefs brawl and the best way was to prevent them, "You know what I brought back some cookies and chocolate from Hawaii if y'all wanna try." 

"Have they ate anything?" Bulla asked.

"Bulla I am offended they are children they run on pure sugar. And yes I threw together a snack, I am Chichi's, son." 

Bulla smiled and rolled her eyes. She started to relax for the first time today and settled in the chair next to her nephew eating some of the cookies Goten pulled out of a duffle bag. 

"How's the hospital? How's my cousin and niece?" 

Bulla laughed, "Hospital is good. I love it there. Ruta and Pan are fine. They are just a lot to handle." 

"Its the karma for me having to put up with Trunks my whole life." 

"Eh, I'd say Ruta and Pan are easier to handle," She tensed as the garage door went up and put on a fake smile. 

"Daddy!" Luna cheered and ran to the door leading to the garage. 

"I hope he got Chinese food," Vj said sliding to the door on his socks. Trunks fumbled through the door plenty of bags on his arms that he set on the counter to plant a kiss on Luna's head. 

"Hey, Ten!" he chuckled and walked over to hug him, "I am so sorry man. Work got crazy you know meetings and everything bleh. Anyway..." 

"Enough for me?" Bulla cut him off, clearly annoyed. 

"Well, I didn't plan for you.  _ You  _ said you couldn't help out today," he pointed out, "but as always I ordered plenty of extra so I suppose." 

"Aw how generous," she smiled back and Goten held his breath. Never a dull moment in the Briefs-Ouji household. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!

Goten held his head that was throbbing from the screeching in his ear. He had woke up early and was sitting out on the patio. His phone was cupped to his ear and he groaned at the displeased voice on the other line, "Yes. I didn't call right away because I am here to be away from everything. And I am with my godkids Valese give me a damn break." 

"You never answer and it's not like I call you for fun anymore Goten. I call you because there is something worth saying dammit!" 

He threw his arms up and bit his tongue, "Then say it Valese because you have my full attention," he said calmly bringing his coffee cup to his lips. 

"I signed our settlement agreement. So things should be taken care of and official soon. I just wanted you to know."

He rolled his eyes, emptying his second cup of coffee, "That's it?" he asked and turned around to see Trunks fumbling through the kitchen, "Take care Valese. I gotta go." He walked into the house watching his friend throw bags down on the counter frantically. 

Trunks pushed his thick-framed glasses into place and forced a smile, "Hey man! Sorry. Had a long night talking to Vi after we stayed up and I overslept." 

Goten shrugged and filled his mug, "No problem. How can I help?" 

"Get the twins up, please. I gotta get them fed and ready for school so I can get to work on time. Shit..." he whispered looking at the clock. 

"Okay yeah I will go get the little monsters," Goten teased and walked toward Luna's room. He was amazed to find her already awake and dressed, reading a book on her bed. 

"Good morning Uncle G!" she beamed. She took after her aunt in that respect. Bulla had always been quite the chipper child compared to her brother and so was Luna. 

"Oh well, you are an early bird huh?" 

"Yep! VJ is the vampire in the family. That's what mommy calls him and daddy." 

"Oh so like your dad," he teased and turned in VJ's light. The little boy hissed and rolled under his covers. "Come on VJ I'll cook you up something for breakfast. Luna, will you wait for your brother? Try not to get turned," he joked. 

When Goten returned to the kitchen he was met with the sight of Trunks trying to pour chips in baggies and crushing them as he zipped them up. Trunks peeled apart the sandwiches he made and sighed, "So I made one with jelly and one with peanut butter. So life hack just put them together." 

Goten laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "You alright man? You are looking a bit worn down today." 

Trunks was about to reply as his kids walked in. Luna sat in her seat ready to take on the day. VJ on the other hand drug his feet, still wrapped in a blanket from his bed. "Good morning kiddos, get your backpacks ready I almost got your lunches done." 

"We don't have school today dad," VJ said and huffed, "I reminded you  _ Monday _ , that  _ Friday _ we don't have school." 

Trunks laughed and used the back of his hand to push his glasses up, "Yah okay. Cute joke VJ." 

"No really daddy we have a testing break. Because you know the big kids are taking their tests. So we get the day off!" 

Trunks froze and shuffled to the fridge. He examined the calendar and banged his head on the side of the fridge, "Fuck..." he muttered and the twins' eyes widened in shock. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Are you okay daddy?" Luna asked nervously. 

"Yes, baby. I just need to call my boss and see if I can come in on Sunday when you guys are at papa and nana's." 

"Nooo!" VJ whined and crossed his arms. 

"I can watch them until you get off Trunks," Goten pointed out. 

"No, I don't want your plans getting all messed up because I goofed up." 

"I don't have any today. Honestly, I'll take them to the gym, let my uncle and Vegeta box with them. I'll take them to Nappa's and bring you some leftover," he said with ease. 

"Can we go to the park?" Luna asked. 

"Sure." 

"Uh, I guess if you're fine with it. Let me give you some money for food...I owe you, big time man. Bulla said she would sit for me tonight so I am gonna be sure we have a blast," Trunks said enthusiastically and pulled some cash out of his wallet. 

...

As soon as they reach the gym doors VJ magically came to life, throwing the door open and running to his grandpa in a full sprint. "Good Gods VJ," Vegeta grunted and threw the little boy over his shoulder. "You are getting heavy!" 

"Papa!" Luna yelled and ran toward him. Vegeta's eye widened and quickly relaxed when he looked at Goten. 

"Well, well if it isn't the island boy," Vegeta teased and put VJ down, ruffling Luna's hair. 

"Hey! I ain't no beach bum. I was to busy doing military drills to learn how to surf." 

"Well, it's good to see you kid. Your uncle is teaching some classes but he will be out soon enough. Bulla!" he yelled toward the office, "Goten is visiting!" 

Bulla walked out of the office and sighed, "I know dad." She hugged her niece and nephew tight and offered Goten a gentle smile. "Where is Trunks? And why are you two not in school?" 

"It's testing break and dad forgot," VJ rolled his eyes and Bulla scoffed. 

"I mean it's no big deal. I like getting them to myself. I don't get to see the twins often," Goten shrugged. 

"Trunks works hard. He's bound to forget a few things. And he's without his woman, that's challenging for an Ouji," Vegeta teased with an eye-roll. "Since you are here you might as well workout. Bulla, demonstrate with Luna."

"Dad I need to go home and sleep...fine..." she smiled seeing the excited look on her nieces face. 

"I am sure you will enjoy the company," Vegeta said nodding to Goten and she blushed, walking toward the ring. 

"What?" Goten asked.

"You'll figure it out," Vegeta shrugged. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year, New Goten!
> 
> Maybe a new Bulla? 
> 
> And a new start???

Ruta would've been playing with her hair if it wasn't tightly pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. She stared at the office nameplate, Chiaotzu Shinhan and knocked on the open door. He looked up at her and she could feel her heart sink. 

He no longer smiled when he saw her, just offered a curt nod, "Lieutenant, how are you today?" 

She walked in slowly, "Good and you Captain Shinhan?" She mustered all her professional energy to try and not sweat at this moment. Her ex was even more handsome up close, his tanned skin and black cropped hair were driving her mad. 

"I am well. How can I help you?" He gestured to the seat across from him.

Ruta's shoulders relaxed as she sunk into the seat, "So the shop I am in I think could use some informal sensitivity training. You know some casual cultural competence stuff. I mean I don't mind the climate but I am here not often." She squirmed a little in her seat and avoided eye contact. 

Chiaotzu tilted his head and picked up his pen, "Okay. It's not something we typically do but I think I can get some authorization. Is there anything in particular?" 

"Well Pan, I mean Lieutenant Son and I were talking in the hanger in Saiyan and we just have had some of the guys making snide remarks. Nothing crazy just..." she trailed off and shrugged. 

"Ignorant. Just ignorance," Chiaotzu rolled his eyes and offered her a soft smile for the first time in a while. She smiled back and flattened the frizz in her hair back. "I think we can do some culture comp and if you would like you could send me some additional details related to Saiyan culture." 

"Uhhh sure, I don't mind," she nodded. 

"Good, I'll send you an email. We shall be in contact." 

...

"I'm hungry!" VJ groaned for about the fifth time since they began sparring and Goten laughed. 

"Geez kid, I made you a huge breakfast," Goten threw VJ over his shoulder and got out of the ring. Bulla had been stressed the entire time, being pulled back into the office by Vegeta. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. Goten decided it was time to suck it up and start actually catching up. "Fine, we will go see Nappa! Bulla, you wanna join? Get out here for a bit?" 

"Oh, I don't know. I got stuff to do today...and--" 

"Please, Auntie B! Uncle G isn't gonna be here long! He is gonna go back to Hawaii and it'll be forever again." 

"Well not forever," Goten laughed nervously, glancing at his uncle who cocked a brow at him. 

"Okay, I'll go, take the rest of the say off," Bulla conceded and follow Goten out to Violet's car. "She lets you drive this? She loves her Mercedes. She tells the story of how Trunks surprised her with it at least like once a year." 

"I texted her and she said she just doesn't trust Trunks with it," Goten cackled. "I mean he has gotten in several car accidents." 

"And his road rage is out of control," Bulla rolled her eyes and adjusted her ponytail. 

"Dad taught me all the cuss words I know when driving us to school," VJ said without any emotion and Bulla reached back to pinch his cheeks. "Auntie!" he whined and she laughed. 

"Good gods you are just too cute. Both of you! Must get it from your momma since your daddy is just a big butt. I can't believe he forgot about your break, even I remember," she sidebars to Goten. 

Goten shrugged pulling into the parking lot, he let the kids walk in front of them to the door, "Hey. I know it's in your family's blood to be hard on yourself but ya'll need to give yourselves a break. Life is too short to stress over everything Bulla." 

"I know I just got a lot going on." 

"Take a break! Turn your phone off. Make yourself unavailable. Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me sane. You used to always post photos of you hiking, go on one of those." 

"I watch the twins tomorrow." 

"I mean I will be at Trunks. So take them and I will go with. VJ and Luna will love it." 

"You'd do that?" she asked and smiled a little. 

"Of course!" he smiled and held the door open, "After you."

...

Trunks really had meant to take Goten out but once the twins were in bed and he was three beers in...there was no way his ass was leaving the house. And truthfully Goten was okay with it, too many memories attached to their typical spots.

"I gotta be honest. I suck at parenting. Vj said he wasn't gonna do his reading and I was so busy doing my own shit I said, cool dude." Trunks snorted.

Goten laughed, cupping his mouth. "Okay, that. Is bad."

"I miss Vi. And I need her. I suck at this. I can't even get my kids' lunches right. Vi makes it look so easy," Trunks muttered staring into his glass. 

Goten scoffed and laughed, "Okay, one you are an amazing dad Trunks. Two, your kids...they love you. And you got an amazing relationship with Vi. I get you miss her but you guys are rock solid. I mean it's clear that you guys love each other." 

"Well, you're doing great. You got so much going for yah." 

Goten scoffed with a hint of laughter as he emptied his glass, "... you are the first person I'm telling but...I'm divorced."

"What? This some kinda joke?" Trunks express was genuinely shocked as he sat up and stared at Goten. 

Goten snorted and shook his head, "No it's getting finalized in a few weeks. I signed everything but uh that's why I am here. To escape the reality that is my empty apartment and my island paradise," he said with an eye roll, "I didn't even unbox anything. I use one cup and a plate. And I was like fuck it. I'll just go home." 

"Shit. Shit!" Trunks muttered and shook his head. "I mean just last Christmas she was all over you." 

"That was two Christmas ago but yah I am starting over in my thirties. The woman I wanted everything with left me...to be honest, now its just anger though. Like I've passed the heartbreak I'm just pissed," he said and laughed.

"What do girls do when they get divorced slash tires? Let's do that." Trunks teased and pointed at his friend. 

"I mean I gotta tell my family," Goten sighed and smiled at his best friend. "So I guess how this circles back is if you need me. I can stay until Vi gets back. I retired thinking I would go to back to school or something but my dumb ass doesn't know what I want." 

"You'll be my house husband." Trunks laughed and as soon as his phone buzzed his face lit up. "Hey mama," he answered like a lovestruck teen, "Yah Gotens here and the kiddos are in bed.--Vi got time off..." he waited for approval smiling nervously at Goten. 

"Talk to your wife you wacko," Goten waved him off. Trunks was giddy like a child as he jumped out of his seat to go seek privacy to talk to Violet. 

Goten watched his oldest friend smile and run his fingers through his hair. God Trunks loved his wife and Goten knew Violet loved Trunks in return. 

When the pair got married spur of the moment in a courthouse Goten was there and he had more faith in them than any relationship before. Including his own. 

He was unfortunately correct. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy? Is papa Vegeta not our real papa?" Kasei asked innocently and Cabba could feel his knuckles go white as he gripped the steering wheel. 

"Family isn't always blood peanut. Vegeta is like your papa and that's what really matters." 

"Papa." CJ mimicked and giggled. 

"I figured. He doesn't spend time with us like Luna and VJ. And he doesn't speak to us in Saiyan and I know all the words you taught me, daddy." 

"Its complicated honey. He loves you guys." 

"But he loves them more. Because they are his  _ real _ grandkids." Kasei said truthfully. 

"No, it's not that. We see everyone at Sunday dinner and then we see your nana Lazuli and papa Krillin. And your aunties want to see you. You are getting your hair done now." 

"When are auntie Kale and Caulifla gonna have kids? I want cousins." 

"I don't know honey," Cabba said and chuckled, turning into the salon parking lot. 

"Well, they need to hurry! CJ is gonna be too big to play with the babies." 

Cabba snorted, "I'll be sure to tell them, honey."

…

After smothering the two kids in hugs Caulifla got Kasei in the chair and looked back over her shoulder. "CJ are you gonna be a big boy and let me cut your hair with no tears?" Caulifla asked as she wet Kasei's hair. CJ didn't look up from his book and she snickered. "How did she get such silky hair?" 

"Beats me. We all know it didn't come from me. It's thick and silky." 

"And straight. I had to give Ruta an undercut her whole childhood because she has Raditz hair plus curls." 

"Well CJ has our Saiyan hair and he's tender-headed so that's fun combing it out every day." 

"No cry," CJ said quietly and returned to the book in his lap. 

"He can read?" 

"No, he's 2. He just likes the pictures. I think he just likes color and texture. Whenever we go to Mar's studio he just stares in awe." Cabba explained as Caulifla quickly trimmed Kasei's hair.

"I like." CJ smiled pointing to a dog in the book and Cabba nodded.

"Daddy go first? Or CJ go first?" he asked his son who poked the tip of his nose. "So, me." Cabba smiled a little and sat in the chair once Caulifla turned it to him. Kasei immediately took to helping her brother and sitting with him. 

"When are you guys giving me another baby?" Caulifla asked. 

Cabba rolled his eyes, "We are done having babies." 

"Really? Oh. Y'all talk about that?" she said in a snarky tone and dropped his chair.

"Well...no...I just...its never come up...don't judge me. Both our kids were happy accidents, I mean surprises." 

"Well give me another. CJ is getting big. Auntie Caulifa won't be cool anymore." 

"Doubt it. He clings to his nana too. I don't think another is in the cards." 

"Why?"

"Caul you have never watched them longer than a few hours. And CJ is kind of a challenge. When Marron gets home he won't leave her. He isn't 100 percent off his pacifier because Marron gives in. And he gets sick all the time." 

"He's tiny! Noth your kids are! They take after you and Marron how difficult can it be?" 

"I want to focus on them no matter how much I love them. I'm done. Why don't you just get on it with a baby." 

"I'll pass. I don't wanna be pregnant."

...

"Heyyy so how are things?" Bulla asked and Uub glanced up from his noodles. 

He quickly slurped them down and cleared his throat. "Well uh. You know. Busy. It's the ER it's always a zoo down there, even at a children's hospital." 

"Yah the Trauma floor isn't much better... Listen I know we talked about a follow-up date and it kinda never happened? I was kinda wondering if you still wanted to?" Bulla asked looking down at him. 

Uub looked uncomfortable and awkward as he scratched at the nape of his neck. He laughed breathlessly and sighed. "You know what I'm really sorry B I just...I'm too busy to be dating right now. It's not you at all, your a great girl."

"Okay. I totally get that. I do wish you would've told me though, I was kinda waiting for you to call me back." 

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll see you around though."

...

Bulla sighed as she entered the break room with her lunch from the cafeteria. Ruta laughed at her phone and set it down on the table across from Bulla and even upside down Bulla could recognize that hair anywhere and the voice in the background. "Is than Uub on Pan's snap story?"

Ruta snatched up her phone and chuckled nervously, "B I mean I don't know for certain." 

"I can literally check on my phone. It's on her stupid story!" Then it hit Bulla and came crashing down, "You knew!" 

Pan walked in at just the right time--or wrong time, "Knew what?" she asked black hair swept to the side and bangs clipped back. 

"Your dating Uub!?" Bulla yelled. 

Pan scoffed and gestured at Ruta, "You told her?" 

"I was watching snapchat and Bulla already screeched at me so if you think I'm taking it from you your insane. You put it on your story dumbass. You two can fight this shit out on your own." 

"No your my best friend and you didn't tell me that Pan was dating my crush?" Bulla shook her head. 

"She's my cousin and for the record, I said you should tell B." 

"Yah well I knew she would be like this. I was the one who made my feelings clear and you still went on a date with him. In fact, I think it encouraged you to go out with him," Pan said harshly and bit into her sandwich.

"You know what I don't care. You can have him and he can have you because you are both liars so I am sure everything will be great." Bulla turned to leave and the door slammed behind her. 

... 

Goten heard the garage door go up and smoothed his hair back. It was way too early for Trunks to be getting home from being called into work last minute. Capsule Corp or not he was always working.

"Aunt B!" Luna yelled and got up from the couch. 

VJ rolled his eyes, "Uh oh she's probably here for a bad reason." 

"I mean why? It's not like you two did anything and I know I didn't do anything. I cooked an awesome lunch and have been playing call of duty," Goten responded and gasped, "Are there cameras? Does she know about the violent video games?" 

"I don't know? Hide it." VJ said and looked around the couch, "Oh no she's crying." 

"What's wrong Auntie B?" Luna asked and tilted her head up at her aunt. Goten stood up and cleared his throat motioning for the twins to go outside. 

Once the door shut Bulla plopped down on the couch in her scrubs and rubbed at her eyes, "Sorry I just wanted to see them for a little bit." 

"Oh. Well, that's fine. I mean that's always fine. Unless you want to talk about why you came over to your brother's house crying on a Saturday night intend of going out and being a typical twenty-something year old." She smiled and snorted at him. Goten always seemed to know how to make light of just about anything. It was part of his charm. 

Goten walked to the freezer to get some food and Bulla turned away. She groaned and wiped at her face, "It's so dumb. My friend is dating a guy I dated and didn't tell me. And I don't even like him. It's just the betrayal of it all." 

"Dating is the worst I am not looking forward to it," he said setting a gallon of ice cream between them. 

Bulla quirked an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?" 

"Oh, I am going to be officially divorced soon. Don't feel left out, only Trunks knows. That's why I am here. To figure shit out. To be single," he said and she clinked her spoon to his. 

"I have so many questions. And of course, I am so sorry." 

"Open a bottle of wine and you can ask them all." 


	5. Chapter 5

They wouldn't be Trunks kids if they weren't getting into some sort of trouble. Luna's fingers were tugging at VJ's thick coarse hair as she pushed down on him to try and see through the window outside. "Luna, what the status update?" VJ asked, holding onto to his sister's legs that dangled over his shoulders.

"Higher?" she asked and he got on his tiptoes. His bangs fell into his eyes and he tried to blow them off his face with several puffs of air. "Auntie B got out adult juice box that mom drinks from on Saturdays before bedtime. Oh wow, she is bringing the whole box to Uncle Goten over by the TV. She just got in the pantry to get chips. I think we are gonna be unsupervised," she said humming to herself happily. 

VJ lowered her down and they high-fived, sporting matching smiles, "Sweet! They are going to be busy forever! You know what that means." 

Luna's blue eyes widen and shined back at her brothers. "Oh we can finally pick the flowers dad says not to touch!" 

VJ's eyebrows fell and he sighed, but he maintained his composure and patience. "Or we could get into the shed dad never lets us in. He leaves all his Deadpool comics and cool stuff in there. Mom said dad used to be really into horror movies. I bet there are all sorts of cool stuff we aren't supposed to get into" 

"Oh yeah, that's a way better idea! Dad keeps his tools in there and he never lets me touch them," she chimed and pulled her flower bobby pin out of her hair. "Time to get in the shed!" 

Vegeta plucked the bobby pin from her hand as they ran off to the shed tucked into the back of the property. 

Bulla handed him a glass of wine filled about to the top and he drank it about halfway down before breaking the silence, "So...she was seeing someone else. Or she wanted to? I'm not one hundred percent on the timeline of it. But I knew that things were a bit rocky between us. She asked me to go to marriage therapy and I was fine with it." 

Bulla nodded along, sipping for her glass. Her beautiful blue eyes were still pink with irritation from her previous arguments. 

"But at some point, she just told me that she didn't love me anymore and that she wanted to be with someone else. And what was I gonna do? Challenge her? Beg her to stay?" 

Bulla shook her head, "I don't think it would've made a difference." 

"Well, apparently that's what she wanted. We had one of those like covenant marriages where you have to do like more counseling and everything before you get divorced and I would not recommend." 

"You did that?" she asked and covered her mouth to muffle her snickers. 

"Hey! It's not like I thought I would actually get divorced. And besides my parents were divorced until I was like nine? So I guess like somewhere in this thick skull of mine I thought it would just stop?" 

Bulla smiled sympathetically and handed him the bag of chips. "So when is it official?" 

Goten looked at the ceiling and stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth. He washed them down with the rest of his glass and sighed. "Should be really soon? Like a week? I mean that's why I came back home. This island paradise quickly became hell. And I haven's told my mom yet or any of my family so that's why I agreed to stay here." 

"Well Trunks could use the help and moral support," she said with an eye roll. 

"He's a mess. But he has you and I know you probably don't hear it a lot but your family would be lost without you." 

She swirled her glass, staring down into it, "I don't know about that..." 

"I do," he said with a shrug and she rested her cheek in hand to hide her subtle blush. 

...

He almost said 'No'. He almost got out of the catastrophe that a dinner at the Briefs-Ouji house was bound to be. After hanging out with Bulla the night before he didn't feel like he could say no. He also didn't want to say no, not to her at least. 

There were other positives to being a guest at Trunks's parents' home. For one he would get to see Marron and Cabba who hadn't visited since coming back home. He knew his mom would be up in flames with anger because he had yet to see her, but he was helping his best friend. 

Trunks was a horrible cook and nearly burned his house down on the daily. Bulla, however, had clearly been spending time in the kitchen with her papa Nappa because Goten's mouth was watering just standing in the kitchen.

"Ginger?" he asked picking up CJ who was reaching up to Goten. 

Bulla snorted and kissed CJ's head who was waving at her, "Nappa likes to pretend it's a secret." 

"Well, you must be the favorite because I didn't know. No wonder mine never turns out just right," Goten muttered and CJ giggled. 

Bulla smiled and tilted her head to the side, "You know...you can go hang out with the guys." 

"And jockey for position? Nah. I'd rather hang out with you," he replied with ease. 

...

Dinner was going well, too well in Bulla's opinion. Trunks and Vegeta got in minimum one military-related debate each Sunday and forced Cabba to pick sides. She figured Goten was to thank for that. His easy-going nature was contagious or so she hoped. 

Cabba raised a brow looking at VJ, "VJ chew with your mouth shut." The small Vegeta look-a-like chewed louder and made no effort to amend his poor manners. "VJ, enough." 

The little boy hit his fists on the table causing his sister and Kasei to flinch. “You can’t tell me what to do, you're not even my  _ real _ Uncle!” VJ bit and glared at Cabba. 

Cabba’s eyes widened in shock and he set down his fork. “I am an adult and you will treat me with respect. Because that is what Saiyan men are raised to do, respect their elders.” 

“Just let it go VJ,” Trunks said and gave his son a look. VJ glared at Cabba over his plate and crossed his arms, defiantly. 

Cabba turned to Vegeta speaking in Saiyan. His tone was sharp, harsh, and Trunks had a hard time understanding just about anything he was saying with how fast Cabba was speaking. Bulla, on the other hand, was wide-eyed and Goten cleared his throat awkwardly. Vegeta responded in their native language and offered only a shrug. 

Cabba scoffed and shook his head. Bulla looked at Marron with a cringy smile. Marron grabbed her husband's hand, giving it a few gentle squeezes and Cabba's shoulders dropped. Bulma whispered to Vegeta, “I only caught some of that.” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Vegeta said evenly and looked at his grandson, “And you watch your tone. Either eat your dinner or leave the table. Your Auntie and Uncle Goten worked hard with grandma on it.” 

“His tone isn’t the only problem,” Cabba bit and Marron squeezed his hand harder. 

Trunks shot Cabba a glare and sneered. Bulla braced herself for the storm ahead. Trunks then turned his heated gaze down on his son, “Enough VJ. Eat or leave the table. Or you are grounded for the rest of the night. And I doubt your mother will be happy to hear about it.” VJ shoveled some food in his mouth, muttering under his breath. 

Bulla’s heart thumped in her chest. Sure growing up her household there were plenty of heated family dinners but nothing quite like this. She wasn't quite sure why Trunks disliked Cabba but he had made it quite clear when she was younger. 

“I promise it’s not always like this,” Bulla said quietly to Goten, laughing nervously.

Goten half-shrugged, "It's okay. My family has its own fair share of drama." Cabba got up shortly after, thanked Bulma for the meal and waved Marron over who insisted they needed to get to her parent's house. "My mom tried to hit my Uncle Raditz with a frying pan at a dinner once," Goten said. 

Bulla groaned, "That is so reassuring."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing! YAY!

Back to the grind. Bulla was already downstairs cooking breakfast when Goten got up and watched her tend to the twins from the doorway. It seemed to be second nature to her and he found it rather endearing. She was clearly very close to both of the kiddos. 

It's not like he was dying to be a father, but Goten always figured he would be a parent. He had a solid relationship with both of his parents and it seemed like a natural step in life. Trunks, on the other hand, was a mess when the twins came along but Trunks and Vegeta's relationship was dicey. 

"Your here?" he asked, pushing off the frame and into the kitchen. 

Goten had only been here a few days but between texting and face time he knew them like they  _ were _ his niece and nephew. Luna was as bright-eyed as ever coloring a picture as she spoke. "Dad works super early on Mondays so Auntie B always comes over and helps get stuff done around the house," Lulu chimed and VJ tugged his beanie down to cover his ears. He was clearly not a morning person, much like his father. 

When they were enlisted together Trunks always struggled to get up early and before Goten enlisted, Trunks had his ex. He wasn't sure that Trunks kids had any idea about their father's past so he was not about to crack jokes about Mai, regardless of how tempting. He wasn't even sure that Bulla knew truthfully. Trunks had kept that marriage and annulment under wraps. 

Bulla slid two glasses of milk across the table and tightened the bandana on her head. "You want anything? Since your up?" she asked topping off VJ's bowl of cereal with the nearest box. 

"I was eating fruit loops, but okay," VJ muttered, resting his chin on the table. 

"I'm sorry. I was up all night trying to work things out with our entire family because you had an attitude all dinner young man. And your father and grandpa are too pig-headed to work out their problems like adults and then you had to get sassy with your Uncle Cabba," she bit and rolled up the sleeves of her flannel. VJ's eyes widened and he quietly began eating his cereal.

Lulu was swinging her legs in her chair unaffected by the drama or so it seemed, "Daddy let me call Kasei last night. I think everything is going to be fine...Right?" 

Bulla took a deep breath and before she could say something inevitably negative, Goten cut in, "Of course Lulu. Sometimes people fight and you know what adults need to just work their stuff out. Kids shouldn't have to worry about that stuff. None of this is going to affect your kids." 

Bulla looked at him and nodded. He was right it shouldn't affect the kids. And hopefully, it wouldn't. Though he had overheard her talking to Marron late and it didn't sound promising. 

"Uncle G. Is it true that Papa Goku and Nana Chichi weren't together when you were a kid? Daddy brought it up once. He said that families are complicated like Mommy's." 

"Yes, that's true. But things will work out like it did with my parents. Family sticks together," he said confidently, "Now finish up your breakfast because you guys need to get to school." 

Goten insisted on driving, Bulla looked hardly fit to be up and about. But he supposed between her family driving her crazy and whatever other drama she had she was stressed. Which seemed to be a lot of drama based on the night they vented to each other. On the way back to Trunks' house Bulla was quiet and he kept glancing over to see if she was awake. It wasn't like her to be quiet, especially when she was cursing half her family only an hour ago. 

"When you said things would work out like your parents...did you mean with Valese?" Bulla asked cautiously. He kept his eyes on the road but he could assume she was avoiding eye contact as well. 

Goten's lips parted and he shook his head, "No that's official. I just don't want the twins worrying about seeing Kasei and CJ. It's not fair to them, especially the girls." 

"Oh okay...Well, my dad said he didn't feel it was necessary to correct VJ because he didn't say anything untruthful. Which I feel like I shouldn't have had to be the one to point out to him how low that was. He practically raised Cabba and now decides that it isn't relevant?" 

"Honestly...that dynamic baffles me. But I guess it's probably something to do with Trunks. You don't remember a time where Cabba wasn't around." 

"True...but deciding now that it doesn't matter or isn't a big deal was a stupid move and of course it falls on me. Marron was talking my ear off all night about her sulking husband." 

Goten shook his head and sighed, "B you got to learn to tell people no. And I say this because I think you are trying to solve issues when you shouldn't have to." 

"Ruta says the same." 

Goten shrugged, "She is one of the few level-headed people in my family. But seriously Cabba is a grown man too. If he is upset neither you or Marron should be handling it." 

"So is that the real reason you went to Hawaii the first chance you got? To get away from us?" Bulla teased as they pulled up to the garage. 

Goten froze as soon as he pulled in and saw a familiar car in the driveway, "No. I just got sent out." He said quickly and rubbed at his face. 

"What's wrong?" she asked and jumped a little when someone knocked on the driver's side window. 

Chichi glared down into the car, hands on her hips, "Goten Son! You promised you would tell when you got here. Oh hi Bulla, honey." 

"I am guessing your mom called mine," he snickered and they both got out of the car, "I'm sorry mom time got away." 

She looked between her son and Bulla, arching her eyebrows at him, "Did it now? Well I supposed the how is none of my business but you do not ignore me Goten." She grabbed his arm and looked up at him with tearful eyes. 

"Uhhh...I am going to go inside and get started on some chores," Bulla announced and Goten sighed. 

"Trunks needed help with the kids," he stated and rested up against the car. 

"Was it Trunks who needed the help?" She pressed and he looked back at her confused. "Not Bulla?" 

"Oh, it is not like that. She is helping him too!" 

"Just checking. You are a married man." 

"About that," he sighed. 


End file.
